


The Plan

by JessC_32



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessC_32/pseuds/JessC_32
Summary: Jason Grace has a plan. Be on the starting line of the football team, make straight A's, get a scholarship, and to graduate. Falling in love with Nico Di Angelo was not a part of that plan.





	

In Jason’s life everything was going according to plan. He was on the football team’s starting line, he had straight A’s, and he was expected to get a large scholarship by the time graduation happened next year. Nothing could mess it up, he had accounted for everything: sick days, snow days, skip days, earthquakes, tornadoes, everything. Or at least that’s what he believed. But he had never accounted for the idea that he might fall in love. And not just fall in love with anyone, but to fall in love with Nico Di Angelo. Nico was a year younger than him−a sophomore. He was short for his age, with an unruly mane of black hair. His dark brown eyes that had once sparkled with excitement had dulled over the years, as time after time tragedy struck. But somehow Jason had remained close to Nico, even though Nico has tried desperately to shut everyone out.

Nico was currently sitting across for Jason with his nose stuck in a book, as per usual. “Nico,” Jason whispered, “Hey Earth to Nico, can you hear me?” Nico didn’t move or in any way acknowledge Jason’s presence. Tired of being ignored, Jason snatched to book out of Nico’s hands.

“Grace!” Nico yelled. Jason flipped through the pages. “Oooo, The Mayor of Casterbridge, nice choice I hope you know in the end−”

“Jason I swear to god if you spoil this book, I’ll kill you.” Jason never had the intention of spoiling, but he was happy the small Italian was now paying attention to him. “It’s cool Neeks, I would never ruin a book for you. But hey you wanna come over today and hang out?”

Nico quickly snatched the book back, examining the cover and pages making sure the blonde had not somehow damaged it in the five seconds he held it. After placing the novel in the safety of his book bag, and glaring at Jason just to remind him he was displeased he replied, “Yeah I’ll come over, but you have to swear to not call me Neeks ever again, you know I hate it.”

“Uh huh, yeah okay I swear I won’t call you that anymore… Neeks,” Jason then shot up from his seat and ran out of the Library with a smirk on his face, as Nico yelled after him. Once he turned the corner, Jason leaned against the wall, and began to think about this afternoon. All he wanted to do was ask Nico on a date, but he had no idea how. He knew Nico was gay after he came out to him in the 8th grade, but he didn’t know if Nico returned his feelings. Jason did not want to make their relationship awkward in any way, but all Jason could do was think about how perfectly Nico’s hand would feel in his grasp or how pink his lips were.

Jason shook his head, there was no time for these thoughts. Nico was going to be a friend and that was that. He has to think about the future, what happens when he graduates. He was planning on going out of state for college and Nico will still be in school and once he graduates Jason doubts that he will go to the same school as him. It’s just not the right decision, he has to think about what’s best for the both of them, and the best would be for them to stay friends. Once Jason finished arguing with himself, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and headed down the hall to his final period of the day.

~*~

Jason now sat on his couch, waiting for Nico to arrive. It was currently 5:30 and Nico texted 30 minutes ago, that he was on the way yet Nico only lives 10 minutes away. Jason was beginning to worry, Nico was never late to anything. He’s probably got caught up talking to his dad Jason laughed at the possibility, Mr. Hades was the least talkative man he has ever met, there was no possible way Nico was 20 minutes late because he was stuck in a conversation. Jason’s head was whirling with possibilities, maybe he got lost, maybe he was hit by are car, maybe he was kidnapped, or worse abducted by aliens! As the scenarios became more ridiculous by the minute, Jason almost didn’t hear the doorbell ring.

Almost.

Jason stood up, and practically sprinted to the door. Flinging the door open, Jason was greeted immediately with a wet hug. In shock, Jason looked down at the small boy desperately hugging him.

“Nico?” Jason whispered. The Italian didn’t look up, and was practically shaking. “Nico what happened?”

This time the boy shook his head, and let out a sob. Jason didn’t know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around Nico and helped him inside. Shutting the door, Jason had to practically pry Nico off of him. Looking at Nico’s face he gasped, it was covered scraps and his left eye was almost swollen shut.

“Nico what the hell happened to you?!” Jason cried.

“T-Three g…guys came o-out of n-n-now-where and they…they attacked m-me,” Nico hiccupped. He tried to calm himself down, but failing. Jason saw Nico wrap his arms around himself, trying to give himself some form of comfort. Jason grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him into the living room. After motioning Nico to sit on the coach, Jason ran to get the first aid kit that was kept in his parent’s bathroom.

Jason may have seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was absolutely livid. How dare those guys hurt his Nico. How dare they touch him. If he ever found out how they were they would regret ever laying a hand on the boy he loved.  
Jason paused. Did he love Nico? He knew he couldn’t the plan, it would never work out. Shaking his head, Jason grabbed the kit and rushed back to the living room to see Nico curled up on the couch. Approaching slowly, Jason sat down next to Nico. The boy looked up and tried to muster a smile, but it was ruined by a single tear running down his cheek. Jason held out a finger and caught it. “Let’s get you fixed up, okay?”

Nico nodded, and Jason got to work. He started first by cleaning all the scraps and scratches, and then put band aids and gauze on the larger injuries. Nico might need a few stitches, but he would have to take him to the doctor for that. Once he was done with what he could, Jason sat back and looked at Nico.

Nico’s face was flushed from crying and his eyes were bloodshot, but he somehow still looked beautiful. “Thanks Jason,” Nico whispered.

“It was my pleasure. Do you want to talk about it?” Nico shook his head, and Jason let it be. Not knowing what to do, Jason turned on the television and just turned and sat back into the sofa. A few minutes later, he felt something curl up next to him. Glancing over, he saw Nico slowly relaxing. Soon enough Jason was supporting almost all of Nico’s body weight on his shoulder.

After about fifteen minutes, Jason heard Nico’s breath even out signaling that the small Italian was now asleep. Jason smiled a little, knowing that Nico was comfortable enough around him to sleep. But that smile faded slightly once he remembered why Nico was asleep and not chatting and hanging out with him. Now feeling uncomfortable Jason shifted to where he was looking down at Nico’s sleeping face.

Looking at him Jason thought Nico looked angelic, despite the injuries. His dark hair was falling into his face blocking his eyes from view. Jason brushed it away and enjoyed looking at the small shadows Nico’s long eyelashes cast on his cheeks.  
Jason looked around to make sure no one was around, even though the only people in the house was himself and Nico. And once the coast was clear, Jason leaned down and kissed Nico. It wasn’t much, just a small peck on Nico’s small pink lips but it was enough to tell Jason one thing. That he truly did love this boy, and that the maybe it was time to change his plan.


End file.
